Bésame
by Lenayuri
Summary: -Bésame- fue su última petición, el último suspiro de vida que escuchaste de sus labios, de esos dulces labios que no volverían a susurrar tu nombre.
1. Bésame

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Bésame

Capítulo 1. Bésame Mucho

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

-Bésame...

Ese fue el único susurro que escuchaste en la habitación. El único y prácticamente el último... él estaba muriendo... su vida se iba de tus manos y por más deducciones que hicieras no podías ayudarle... te sentías impotente, tan... _inútil_.

Y concediste su último deseo antes de que ya no volviera a abrir los ojos... _¡dónde demonios estaba la ambulancia!_

Besaste sus labios dulcemente, era tu primer beso... su primer beso... de ambos.

Una lágrima rodó por tu mejilla mientras seguías presionando la herida de bala, esa que _debía_ ser para ti y que John recibió en tu lugar -como tu héroe-, porque el médico no quería que murieras... no otra vez... no quería sepultarte definitivamente... pero... ¿era alguna clase de venganza? ¿se estaba vengando por lo que tú hiciste hace años -fingir tu muerte? No. Así no era John Watson. _Tu_ John era una persona cálida, que siempre veía por otros antes que él, y ahora... él se había sacrificado por tu _miserable_ existencia... y lo único que pedía a cambio era un _beso_.

-Sh-Sherlock... bésame... bésame mucho...

Y lo hiciste, lo besaste en todos los lugares posibles, y lo llenaste de tus lágrimas... esas que son exclusivas de John, ahora y para siempre... y John cerró los ojos... y una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Y entraste en pánico...

-N-no... no... ¡No John! ¡Por favor!- y te quedaste ahí, con su cuerpo inerte en tus brazos... con sus _primeros_ y _últimos_ besos aún presentes en tus labios... con el corazón destrozado porque no pudiste hacer nada... _nuevamente_.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**_  
_

Insisto... no me maten... en serio, no. Mi madre aún debe soportarme un rato más(?). Ahora... ¿prefieren que escriba Angst o Romance? Porque dicen que las hago sufrir... y pues no quiero eso... a menos que sean masoquistas como yo xD

Pregunta retórica ¿quieren final feliz o así le dejo? OvO

Al cliente lo que pida ; )

La canción **Bésame Mucho** me encanta... y tocada en Sax... uff! Un orgasmo... ahem...

Ya sabes como pedirme las cosas... con un lindo **review** ¿sip?


	2. Morir

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Bésame

Capítulo 2. **Romanza**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Morir no era tan doloroso como todos decían. Al menos para ti, el dolor físico no era nada. Habías sobrevivido una guerra, un disparo en el hombro, secuestros, al Gollem... y mil cosas más junto a Sherlock, así que el dolor ha pasado a segundo término. No. Lo que en ese momento te dolía era ver... sentir a Sherlock así... se culpa, el muy _idiota_ se culpa de lo que _tú_ decidiste. ¿Cómo dejar que ese maldito asesinara a Sherlock? Así que actuaste sin pensar... sin pensar en que tal vez, esa acción sería la última de tu vida... pero todo era por salvar al Detective Consultor, ese hombre que poco a poco te enseñó el arte de la deducción y con la cual descubriste muchas cosas que antes no lograbas _ver_.

Sentías el alma escapar de tu cuerpo -de manera figurada. Ya no tenías fuerzas, no sentías la mitad de tu cuerpo y tenías frío. Sabes, como doctor que eres, que esa bala dio en algún órgano importante y estás perdiendo demasiada sangre. Sabes que morirás en los brazos de Sherlock y no quieres irte... no quieres dejarlo... pero eso ya no importa.

-Bésame- pides a tu compañero y él accede. No sabes si es por el momento o porque realmente lo quiera hacer, pero con ese contacto sientes que la vida vuelve a ti.

Tal vez las consecuencias de esa decisión sean tu culpa. Pero no te arrepientes. Sherlock está a salvo.

Te duele el pecho y como puedes logras decir... pedirle a Sherlock.

-Sh-Sherlock... bésame... bésame mucho...- quieres recordar esos instantes, esos _preciados_ instantes antes de... ir a donde sea que tengas que ir.

Tu primer y tu último _beso_.

La primera vez que lo ves _llorar_.

La última vez que disfrutarás de ese _par de ojos_ que te _cautivan_.

La última vez que escucharás su _voz_.

La última... y ya no sientes nada más.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Si, yo sé que no querían que terminara en el capítulo anterior... y en este tampoco terminará... pero bueno ¡hagamos sufrir a Sherly! OvO

Por cierto... la canción **Romanza** es de **Andrea** **Bocelli**, amo a ese hombre, en serio. 3

**¿Review?**


	3. Ángel

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Bésame

Capítulo 3. **Angel of Mine**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John perdió la consciencia en tus brazos. Tuviste miedo y mucho más que eso. No querías que te alejaran de él -Lestrade e incluso tu hermano lo intentaron, pero tú aferrabas el cuerpo de John con fuerza... era _tuyo_ y no querías alejarte de él... no de nuevo. Fue cuando Mycroft te golpeó el rostro para que reaccionaras... para que te dieras cuenta de que John aún seguía vivo y que sólo estaba inconsciente. Pero no le creíste... seguramente él quería alejarlo de ti. Pero el paramédico te mostró sus _débiles_ signos vitales y fue cuando caíste en cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo -_estabas evitando que le salvaran la vida_- así que te alejaste un poco y dejaste que lo estabilizaran. Al parecer, aún había tiempo de salvarlo.

Y después de la _larga _operación, John cayó en coma. Uno de esos en los que los doctores no saben el resultado. Y le pediste a Mycroft que te permitieran estar con él... no querías dejarlo solo. No de nuevo. Porque tú sabías que él despertaría. Lo haría. Tenía qué hacerlo.

Pero los días se hicieron semanas y John no daba indicios de despertar. Pasó un mes y luego otro más... tres meses sin escuchar a John...

-Cómo puedo agradecerte John.- le dijiste un día de tantos que pasaban junto a él en su cama de hospital, tomando su mano y esperando... siempre esperando _algo_.- Debes despertar para que pueda hacerlo.

Y cada día era lo mismo. Cada día te abrías más y más ante un John inconsciente. Cada día Mycroft o Lestrade pasaban a verlos... para saber sobre la condición de John o la tuya. Cada día le platicabas a John sobre tus casos -casos que ya no eran lo mismo sin él.

-Y la mujer del joyero vino a mi para pedir ayuda, John. Pero al final resultó que ella y su amante querían robarle a su marido.- apretaste y besaste la palma de su mano -por favor, John. Despierta. Eres... lo eres todo para mi. Y de verdad te admiro John, tu soportaste tres años sin mi presencia y yo no puedo soportar tres meses sin ti. Abre los ojos.

Las suplicas eran frecuentes. Querías decir tantas cosas y nada a la vez. Querías agradecerle por salvarte, no sólo tu vida, sino también de alguna manera, tu vida. Tu alma de aquel pozo profundo en el que lo sumergiste. John es tu vida. Lo descubriste tarde. Pero no volverías a cometer el mismo error. John iba a despertar. Lo sabías.

-John...- besas su frente y cuando te separas te encuentras con un par de ojos azules que te observan con cariño... y no lo puedes creer. Frotas tus ojos y parpadeas... y no es como las otras veces... John está ahí, viéndote... _observándote_... trata de hablar pero se atraganta con el tubo que está en su garganta -el que le ayudaba a respirar. Y rápidamente llamas a la enfermera. John se ahoga.

Cuando logran tranquilizarlo, no dicen nada. Únicamente se pierden en los ojos del otro y se toman de las manos. Y las besas una y otra vez. Y John sonríe.

-John...

-Dime...- su voz es rasposa aún.

-No vuelvas a dejarme... no sé lo que haría sin ti...

-Lo sé... estarías perdido sin tu blogger- y ambos ríen ante el recuerdo.

Porque de ahora en adelante, tú te encargarías de darle más de esos momentos a John.

Ahora tú lo vas a salvar.

Porque él lo vale.

Porque quieres estar junto a él por mucho... mucho tiempo.

Porque lo amas y él a ti.

Porque tienes de vuelta a quien te brinda el coraje para seguir... tienes a John.

Nada más importa.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Ya, ya... se acabó... es la 1am y terminó esto... final Fluff... lo siento... y el tirador... no se preocupen, se encuentra en la _sala_ de interrogatorios... ehm... digamos que... está confesando _tranquila y con toda la disposición del mundo_(?). Mycroft me ayuda OvO

Ahem... no sé... falto algo ¿no? O son mis desviaciones... en fin... **review** o no actualizo(?).

Beshos~~


End file.
